-Die Macht der Anspielung-
by philippii
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Im Sommer vor dem sechsten Jahr, besiegt Harry Voldemort. In diesem Sommer kommt Harry auch mit Susan Bones zusammen und untersetzt sich ein paar Selbstverbesserungen. Es ist nach dieser Veränderung, dass er eine etwas beunruhigende Entdeckung über die Zaubererwelt macht, eine Entdeckung, die Hermine Granger entschlossen ist zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen.


**Vorwort:  
**Hallo!  
Ich habe schon öfters begonnen FanFictions zu übersetzen, es aber jedes Mal sehr früh aufgegeben. Nun habe ich hier meine erste vollständige Übersetzung eines Oneshots. Er ist ungefähr 10 500 Wörter lang und wurde von meinem derzeitigen Lieblingsautoren Clell65619 geschrieben. Das englische Original ist unter:  .net unter dem Titel 'Hiding in Plain Sight' zu finden.  
Rating/Altersfreigabe wegen ordinärer Ausdrucksweise der Charaktere.

**Inhaltsangabe:**Im Sommer vor dem sechsten Jahr, besiegt Harry Voldemort in einer wirkungsvollen, wenn auch unabsichtlichen Art. In diesem Sommer kommt Harry auch mit Susan Bones zusammen und untersetzt sich einer Selbstverbesserung. Es ist nach dieser Veränderung, dass er eine etwas beunruhigende Entdeckung über die Zaubererwelt macht, eine Entdeckung, die Hermine Granger entschlossen ist zu ihrem Vorteil zu nutzen.

**Disclaimer:**Mir gehören keinerlei Rechte an Harry Potter. Mir gehören nicht einmal die Rechte dieses Oneshots. Die einzigen meiner Rechte an dieser Geschichte liegen im Vorwort, sowie des Disclaimers, der Warnung und dem Hinweis. Selbst die Inhaltsangabe wurde nur von mir übersetzt (bis auf das überaus glorreiche erste Wort natürlich). Die wahren Meister dieser Geschichte sind JK Rowling, sowie Clell65619. Ich habe nur versucht mit meinen unwürdigen Händen diese Geschichte in die deutsche Sprache zu übersetzen und kleinste stilistische Veränderungen gemacht.

**Warnung:  
**Dieser Oneshot ist eine Parodie.  
Das bedeutet dass charakteristische Eigenschaften, Gewohnheiten oder ähnliches der Personen überspitzt dargestellt und dadurch ins lächerliche gezogen werden. In diesem Fall wird sich die Demütigung der Charaktere auf große Teile der Voll- und Halblütigen Zauberergesellschaft beschränken.  
Das bedeutet auch, dass dieser Oneshot auf keinen Fall in der Nacht, oder während einer Schulstunde gelesen werden sollte, um zu vermeiden, schlafende Mitmenschen durch hysterische Lachanfälle zu wecken.

**Die Macht der Anspielung  
**Ein Harry Potter Abenteuer von  
**Clell65619  
**Aus dem Englischen übersetzt von  
**philippii.**

„Harry!"

Harry Potter wandte sich rechtzeitig um, um umarmt zu werden und verdiente sich damit ein Gesicht voller buschigem braunem Haar.

„Hey Hermine", sagte er als sie ihn wieder losließ. „Ich hab dich vermisst."

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, du Idiot", sie schniefte und langte mit ihren Händen zu seinem Gesicht und streichelte seine Schläfen und Wangen. „Du hast deine Brille losbekommen. Kontaktlinsen?", fragte sie.

„Lasik." Harry lachte.

Hermine umarmte ihn ein weiteres Mal, löste sich wieder, und hieb seinen Arm.

„Au!", fuhr Harry auf. „Wofür war das denn?"

„Das war dafür, dass du, ohne Plan oder Hilfe von jemand anderen, in den Kampf gezogen bist", sagte das Mädchen verärgert.

„Du tust so, als ob ich nach Ärger gesucht hätte."

„Du bist von der Eskorte des Ordens geflüchtet", meinte sie.

„Ja. Sie haben versucht mich im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gefangen zu halten. Du wurdest nicht so eingegrenzt, Ron wurde nicht so eingegrenzt. Niemand anderer wurde ohne Freigang gefangen gehalten, also bin ich abgehauen, als Dung geschlafen hat." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, dass, wenn sie nicht mitbekommen, dass ich weg bin, sie es auch nicht mitbekommen würden, wenn jemand anderer die Schicht übernimmt."

„Oh Harry." Hermine seufzte. „Wir sollten auf den Bahnsteig gehen."

„Hah. Du hast den besten Teil noch nicht gesehen…" Harry lachte.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte sie als sie ihren Freund durch die Abgrenzung folgte. Das Paar tauchte auf dem Bahnsteig 9¾ in einer Gruppe von fünf-, sechs-, und Siebtklässlerinnen wieder auf.

„Wer ist dein Freund, Granger?", fragte Katie Bell.

„Sehr lustig Katie", antwortete Hermine und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

„Nein, wirklich", fuhr Pansy Parkinson fort. „Wer ist das?"

Perplex schaute Hermine zu Harry, welcher einfach nur lächelte.

„Nun, hallo Fremder", sagte Susan Bones, als sie in seine Arme flog, und sich für einen Kuss zu ihm beugte. „Sorry Leute. Ich sah ihn zuerst."

Die versammelte Gruppe junger Frauen fiel in geschocktes Schweigen, als sie Susan und den Fremden, die Arm in Arm davon gingen, nachsahen.

„Wer war das Hermine?" fragte Ginny Weasley schließlich.

„Harry." antwortete sie, dem Paar noch immer nachschauend.

„Harry kennt ihn?", fragte die Rothaarige bevor sie sich umblickte. „Hat jemand Harry gesehen?"

Hermine stand mit offenem Mund da, als die Mädchen darüber zu reden begannen, wie sehr sie sich darauf freuten, den Mann-der-gewann wieder zu sehen.

-oooOOOooo-

„Harry James Potter", fuhr Hermine ihn an, als sie ihn und das Mädchen, die scheinbar seine neue Freundin war, eingeholt hatte. „Was geht hier vor? Warum hat dich niemand erkannt."

„Es ist seine Brille, Hermine", meinte Susan hilfsbereit.

„Was meinst du?"

„Nachdem Harry mich und Tantchen vor Du-weißt-schon-wer gerettet…"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du da warst Sue", fuhr Harry dazwischen. „Oder dass deine Tante das Ziel war. Ich sah nur Tom und seine Lakaien jemanden angreifen und…"

„NACHDEM Harry mich und meine Tante vor Du-weißt-schon-wer gerettet hat", wiederholte die Rothaarige, während sie ihren Freund zornig anfunkelte, „ging er zu einem Muggelheiler, der ihm seine Augen reparierte."

„Warum?"

„Tom hat während des Kampfes meine Brille zu sich gerufen, was irgendwie wirkliches Glück war", erklärte Harry.

„Glück?"

„Nun, ja", er wurde rot. „Hätte er es nicht gemacht, hätte er wahrscheinlich gewonnen. Sobald ich nichts mehr sehen konnte, habe ich meinen eigenen Aufrufzauber gewirkt. Es war der einzige flächendeckende Zauber, der mir zu dieser Zeit einfiel. Ich habe ihn gewirkt und presste möglichst viel Kraft in ihn."

„Er brachte die komplette Fassade der Magischen Menagerie auf die Todesser zum Einsturz", warf Susan ein. „Das Tötete die meisten Todesser und Voldemort wurde darunter eingeklemmt."

„Eingeklemmt?", fragte Hermine nach, als sie ihren Platz im Zugwagon einnahm. „Aber all die Zeitungsberichte sagten, du hättest ihn getötet."

„Ahm, ja, das…" sagte Harry, von der Frage eindeutig peinlich berührt. „Nachdem die Vordermauer zusammenbrach, hörte ich Susan schreien und nach Hilfe rufen, weil Amelia auch unter den Steinen gefangen war. Ich habe ihre Stimme erkannt und rannte in ihre Richtung. Ich konnte nicht richtig sehen, wohin ich ging und stolperte über Lucius Malfoy. Ich stolperte und ich… naja, habe sozusagen…"

„Harry zerquetschte mit seinem Knie Du-weißt-schon-wers Luftröhre, als er über ihn rannte um zu mir zu kommen", beendete Susan seinen Satz. „Als die Auroren ankamen, war der Bastard tot."

Das war typisch Harry, dachte Hermine. In einer Katastrophe unabsichtlich etwas zu schaffen, schien Harrys Markenzeichen zu sein. „OK. Das erklärt wie du Voldemort besiegt, und warum du deine Augen reparieren lassen hast", meinte Hermine. „Aber es erklärt nicht, warum dich niemand erkannt hat."

„Dazu komm ich noch." Harry grinste. „Madam Bones meinte sie würde mir etwas schulden, dafür dass ich sie und Susan gerettet habe. Sie nahm mich mit zu sich nachhause und brachte mich dazu, die Nacht bei ihnen zu verbringen. Am nächsten Tag arrangierte sie, dass ich emanzipiert werde, wodurch mir auch mein Erbe von Gringotts beschafft wurde, und sie sagte Dumbledore er solle verschwinden und mich in den Ferien allein lassen, was bedeutete, dass ich nie in den Ligusterweg zu meinen geliebten Verwandten zurückkehrte."

„Und das erklärt warum niemand weiß, wer du bist?… Wie?" Hermine wurde wütend, in der Art, merkte Harry, wie sie immer reagierte wenn jemand Information zurückhielt.

„Dazu komm ich noch, Hermine." Er lachte. „Auf jeden Fall kamen ich und Susan zusammen und ich entschied, dass das Leben mit der Bones Familie eventuell keine gute Idee war, falls ich Amelia davon abhalten wollte, mir grausame Dinge antun zu wollen. Also mietete ich mir für den Rest des Sommers ein Hotelzimmer und zog aus. Während ich im Hotel war, stolperte ich über einen Artikel, in einem Magazin, der über die Wunder von Lasik, also von Fehlsichtigkeitsbehebung durch Lasertechnik, berichtete. Ich ging zu einem Doktor, und sie machten es. Das linke Auge zuerst, dann das Rechte."

„Und als sie den Verband abnahmen", fügte Susan hinzu: „habe ich ihn nicht erkannt."

„Was?", fragte Hermine. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn."

„Sag mir das", meinte Harry.

„Er brauchte drei Stunden um mich zu überzeugen und selbst dazu musste er seine alte Brille aufsetzen. Tante Amelia brauchte sogar noch länger, um zu glauben, dass es Harry war. Keiner von uns versteht den Grund."

„Jeder von Zauberern erzogene, bei dem wir es probierten, hatte keine Ahnung, wer Harry ist, wenn er keine Brille trug", fuhr Susan fort. „Während alle Muggelgeborenen, sowie -Erzogenen ihn komplimentieren, wie gut er mit seinen neuen Kontaktlinsen aussieht. Es ist echt komisch."

„Also Ron…"

„Ist letzte Woche in der Winkelgasse direkt an mir vorbeigegangen." Harry lachte wieder. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich nicht eine Weile eine Brille mit flachen Gläsern tragen soll, oder ob ich einfach mein sechstes Jahr anonym bleibe."

„Aber…" Hermine war fast sprachlos, von der unglaublichen Behauptung. „Was ist mit den Lehrern?"

„Snape war in der Reihe hinter mir als ich meine diesjährigen Zutaten für Zaubertränke gekauft habe. Er schaute mich die ganze Zeit so an, als würde er versuchen sich zu erinnern wer ich bin. Es war wirklich ziemlich amüsant. Er wurde direkt auf der Schwelle zwischen Muggel- und Zaubererwelt erzogen, aber scheinbar ist seine magische Seite stärker vertreten."

Hermine schaute aus dem Fenster, während sie versuchte diese Information zu verdauen, als sie Mad-Eye Moody bemerkte, der in einer Gruppe von Schülern stand, die gerade dabei waren in den Zug zu steigen. Der pensionierte Auror hatte kurze Hosen an ein langärmeliges Hemd und Krawatte und eine absurde Vokuhilaperücke. Hinter dem alten Mann waren sieben andere Erwachsene Männer und Frauen. Alle wie typische Schüler der 1940er Jahre gekleidet.

Hermine starrte als sie der Gruppe zusah, wie sie den Hogwarts Express bestiegen. Sie drehte sich, mit einem Blick der Unglaubwürdigkeit im Gesicht, zu Harry.

„Ach, du hast Moody und sein Team bemerkt? Ja. Das ist auch meine Schuld."

-oooOOOooo-

„Deine Schuld?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich gebe es nicht gern zu, aber ja. Vor ein paar Wochen habe ich Susan und Amelia zum Essen und ins Kino eingeladen. Sozusagen um zu zeigen, wie die andere Hälfte lebt. Ich war spät dran, also habe ich sie vor den Fernseher in meinem Zimmer gesetzt, während ich mich umzog. Kanal 4 zeigte diesen alten Amifilm, 21 Jump Street."

„Den, wo der eindeutig Erwachsene Polizist undercover als Schüler an eine Highschool geht?", fragte Hermine.

„Tante Amelia gefiel diese Dokumentation und sie meinte, dass mit Du-weißt-schon-wers Fall, noch einige aktive Sympathisanten in Hogwarts sein könnten. Sie entschied ein paar Auroren undercover in Hogwarts zu stationieren", erklärte Susan.

„Dokumentation?"

„Ja. Ich versuchte ihnen zu erklären, dass der Film eine fiktive Geschichte erzählt, aber sie glaubten mir nicht." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manche Kämpfe sind es nicht Wert gekämpft zu werden. Die ganze Idee sprach Amelia an und sie stellte ein Team zusammen, um es nachzuahmen. Da Moody während seiner Zeit in der Abteilung erster Heimlichkeitsausbildner war, holte sie ihn aus der Pension zurück und betraute ihn mit der neuen Truppe."

„Du meinst das ernst?", fragte Hermine nach und hoffte, dass er es nicht tat.

„Oh ja. Und wenn sonst nichts, dann sollte das Jahr wenigstens interessant sein."

Die Tür des Abteils wurde aufgeschoben nur um Ron Weasley zu offenbaren. „Hey Hermine. Wir müssen zum Vertrauensschülertreffen. Schön dich zu sehen Sue. Ich bin froh, dass du und deine Tante aus dem Todesserangriff heil herausgekommen seid." Die Aufmerksamkeit des Rothaarigen fiel auf Harry. „Kennen wir uns?"

„Ich bin neu hier", sagte Harry grinsend. „Mein Name ist Kent. Clark Kent."

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Kent", erwiderte Weasley mit einem nicken. „Kommst du Hermine? Treffen…"

Hermine stand auf und wollte gerade das Abteil verlassen, als sie sich noch einmal zu Harry umdrehte und mit den Lippen 'Clark Kent?' formte, bevor sie den Gang hinunter verschwand.

„Clark Kent?", fragte Susan.

„Clark ist ein Typ, der auch nicht erkannt wird, wenn er seine Brille abnimmt. Ich denke, er wird nichts dagegen haben, wenn ich mir seinen Namen borge", erklärte Harry kurz, vor Angst wieder in das Konzept von Fiktion mit seiner neuen Freundin zu geraten.

-oooOOOooo-

„Hermine", rief Colin als die junge Frau aus dem Vertrauensschülerabteil kam. „Etwas extrem seltsames geht vor und ich denke, du solltest es sehen."

Da ihr ganzer Tag schon irgendwie etwas seltsam gewesen war, nickte Hermine ihre Zustimmung und folgte ihrem jüngeren Hauskollegen durch den Gang drei Wagone weiter.

Dort fanden sie eine Szene vor, in der drei Ravenclaws aus der dritten Klasse einen Mann tyrannisierten der mindestens 35 Jahre alt war.

„Du wirst doch nicht zu weinen anfangen Kleiner?", fragte der größte der drei höhnisch und schubste ihn.

„Erstklässler weinen immer", sagte der zweite und schubste den Mann zum dritten.

„Ich frage mich was Professor Flitwick sagen wird, wenn er bemerkt, dass er dreißig Punkte verloren hat, während die Schüler noch im Zug sind", unterbrach Hermine rhetorisch das Schauspiel.

Die drei Ravenclaws stoben sofort in ein Abteil und schlugen die Tür zu. Hermines Blick wanderte zu dem Erwachsenen. „Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?"

„Ah", sagte der Mann, als er eine Falte in seiner Knickerbocker ausstrich. „Muggelgeborene?" Der Mann holte sein Dienstabzeichen hervor. „Ich arbeite in einem Spezial-geheimauftrag für die AMSV. Wir sind im Moment als unsortierte Erstklässler getarnt."

Hermine blinkte. Harry hatte sie gewarnt, aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen war jenseits aller Vorstellungskraft_. _Ein kurzer Blick zu Colin, zeigte ihr, dass er genau so verwirrt war wie sie. „Wie wollt ihr als Erstklässler durchgehen?"

„Sehen Sie Miss. Die Mysteriumsabteilung arbeitet schon seit Jahren daran zu verstehen, wie ihr Muggelgeborenen durch unsere Tarnungen sehen könnt. Lassen Sie uns einfach sagen, wir wissen was wir tun, OK?" Er richtete sich auf. „Ich muss jetzt meine Partner finden Miss. Merken Sie sich einfach, dass Sie sich nicht in eine offizielle Untersuchung einmischen wollen, ja?"

Hermine beobachtete wie der Mann sich auf den Weg den Gang hinunter machte und in einem der Abteile verschwand.

„Weißt du", meinte Colin und erinnerte sie so, dass er noch immer an ihrer Seite stand. „Als ich hörte dass Harry den dunklen Lord besiegt hat, dachte ich, dass wir ein ruhiges Schuljahr bekommen würden."

„Ich stimme dir zu Colin." Hermine nickte. „Es scheint als hätten wir schreckliche Gefahr gegen vollkommenen Irrsinn getauscht."

-oooOOOooo-

Hermine kehrte zurück in das Abteil, in dem sie Harry und Susan zurückgelassen hatte, fand aber nur Susan vor.

„Wo ist 'Clark'", fragte sie.

„Irgendwo draußen etwas Chaos verbreiten." Susan lachte. „Er konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er in diesem Jahr Clark oder Harry sein sollte, also entschied er sich für beide."

„Beide?", fragte Hermine nach.

„Ja. Er ist jetzt gerade mit seiner falschen Brille unterwegs um dafür zu sorgen, dass die Leute Harry zu Gesicht bekommen. Wenn er damit fertig ist, wird er wiederkommen um mit mir zu kuscheln und als Clark gesehen zu werden." Die Rothaarige grinste breit. „Nach allem, was er in der Schule durchmachen musste, hat er sich etwas Spaß verdient. Findest du nicht?"

Hermine sah keine Möglichkeit, Harry seinen Spaß zu verweigern. Um ehrlich zu sein, fragte sie sich, mit wie viel er davonkommen könnte, bevor eine Autoritätsperson seinem Doppelleben ein Ende setzen würde.

Die Tür glitt auf und Harry schlüpfte herein und schloss sie wieder hinter sich. Er nahm seine Brille ab, verstaute sie in einer Tasche und schlang einen Arm um Susans Rücken, nachdem er sich neben sie gesetzt hatte.

„Zeit Harry verschwinden zu lassen", sagte er, als er Susan näher an sich zog.

Keine Sekunde nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, flog die Tür wieder auf und enthüllte eine keuchende Ginny Weasley. „Harry du Plagegeist", begann sie in das Abteil schauend, nur um eulenartig zu blinzeln. „Ich dachte… Harry war gerade noch da…"

„Gibt es ein Problem Ginny?", fragte Susan süßlich.

„Ich dachte ich sah Harry hier hereinkommen…"

„Niemand hier außer uns", sagte Susan. Ginny schaute fragend zu Hermine. Die Braunhaarige zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Wer ist Harry?", fragte der junge Mann im Abteil.

„Wer ist Harry?" Ginnys Blick huschte überrascht zu ihm. „Wer ist Harry? Willst du mich verarschen? Wer bist du überhaupt?"

„Clark Kent", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie kannst du Harry Potter nicht kennen?"

„Oh Potter", meinte Harry mit einem kurzen nicken. „Ich habe die Verbindung nicht hergestellt. Er gibt wahrscheinlich irgendwo ein Interview. Um ehrlich zu sein schien er mir immer etwas eingebildet zu sein."

„Du kennst Harry nicht!", schrie Ginny und fauchte Hermine an: „wie kannst du hier sitzen und diesem… Idioten zuhören, solche Dinge über Harry zu sagen?"

„Um fair zu sein, Harry hat nie versucht seinen Bekanntheitsgrad zu steigern", gab Hermine zu.

„Und er hat mich und Tantchen gerettet", meinte Susan. „Du solltest nicht solche Sachen über den armen Harry sagen."

„Armer Harry?", fragte Ginny. „Was meinst du damit?"

„Nun, er kam vor einer Weile mit Pansy vorbei und naja…", sie lehnte sich nach vorne und flüsterte. „Sie hing an ihm, so wie sie es früher bei Malfoy tat."

„Harry und Pansy?", fragte Ginny und wurde bleich.

„Niemand hat eine Ahnung, was er den ganzen Sommer gemacht hat." Hermine seufzte. „Nur Merlin weiß, was er alles trieb und was für einem Flittchen er verfallen ist."

„Ich muss ihn finden", schrie Ginny und rannte aus dem Abteil.

Stille füllte das Abteil für mehrere Sekunden. _„Was für einem Flittchen er verfallen ist?"_, fragte Susan schließlich sarkastisch und warf ihrem Gegenüber einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Oh! Ich weiß die Antwort!", sagte Harry und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. „Das beste."

„Du hast damit angefangen", verteidigte sich Hermine kichernd._ „Du solltest nicht solche Sachen über den armen Harry sagen"_, imitierte sie Susans Stimme.

„Ach!", lachte Harry. „Armer Harry. Ich kannte ihn gut. Nun ist er dem Auswurf der Hölle verfallen.

Das Trio brach in Lachen aus und schaffte es nur mit Mühe wieder zu stoppen.

-oooOOOooo-

„Und wo glauben Sie, dass sie hingehen, Mr. Kent?"

„Professor McGonnagal?", sagte Harry, fast so überrascht darüber, dass seine Hauslehrerin ihn nicht erkannt hatte, wie dass sein Pseudonym, das er leidenschaftlich angenommen hatte um mit Ron zu scherzen, irgendwie ins Schloss gekommen war, bevor er es tat.

„Sie müssen noch sortiert werden, Mr. Kent. Gehen Sie zurück in die Eingangshalle, Sie werden gemeinsam mit den Erstklässlern sortiert."

Harry schaute McGonnagal nach, wie sie sich schnellen Schrittes entfernte. Vermutlich um die Erstklässler zu holen. Dann sah er Susan an. „Das habe ich nicht erwartet."

„Es sieht so aus, als ob jemand in ein neues Haus will", bemerkte Susan, als sie mit seiner festen schwarzen Krawatte herumspielte. Harry war überrascht, dass seine Robe alles zurückgefärbt hatte, was ihn als Gryffindor identifizierte. Es musste irgendwo zwischen Express und Schloss passiert sein.

„Ich frage mich, ob schon einmal jemand zweimal sortiert worden ist", kicherte sie, stellte sich auf ihre Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn. „Versuch aber nicht nach Slytherin zu kommen. Es ist peinlich genug mit einem Gryffie zu gehen."

Harry konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Mit Susan konnte man tatsächlich viel Spaß haben. Er hatte es wirklich nicht erwartet, als er sie das erste Mal fragte, ob sie mit ihm Einkaufen gehen würde. Er zog in Erwägung, einfach seine Brille aufzusetzen und sich an den Gryffindortisch zu gesellen, aber worin läge das Abenteuer _darin_?

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu der Stelle, wo sich die Erstklässler versammeln würden, bis die große Halle für sie bereit war. Hermine hingegen, würde sein Bedürfnis noch einmal sortiert zu werden nicht so amüsant finden. Er wusste dass sie jetzt schon ihn Gedanken 'Hogwarts: Eine Chronik' durchsuchte um einen Hinweis darauf zu finden, ob es schon einmal passiert war.

Er seufzte. Wenigstens stach er diesmal durch etwas hervor, dass er selbst gemacht hatte und nicht durch etwas worin er von jemand anderen hineinmanipuliert worden war.

McGonnagal nahte wieder heran und führte die Erstklässler herein, die ihr wie Küken der Mutter folgten. Scheinbar hatte sie schon ihre 'dein Haus ist deine Familie' Rede gehalten, denn sie wies die neuen Schüler an, Moodys Undercovergruppe inkludiert, wenigstens zu versuchen sich präsentabel herzurichten, bevor sie in die große Halle verschwanden.

Harry wartete schweigend, während die Erstklässler sortiert wurden und sich nach und nach an den jeweiligen Haustisch setzten. Er merkte, dass Moody ihn, von seinem Platz zwischen den neuen Schülern, argwöhnisch beäugte, während eine Hand voll der Erstklässler, die Muggelgeborenen und Erzogenen, die Undercovergruppe mehr als verwirrt betrachteten, sich ohne Zweifel fragend, wieso eine Gruppe eindeutig erwachsener Männer und Frauen unter ihnen stand.

-oooOOOooo-

„Wieder zurück, Mr. Potter?", fragte der Hut tief in seinem Kopf. „Oder sollte ich sagen Mr. Kent?"

„Hey Hut", erwiderte Harry. „Sorry, das hier war nicht meine Idee. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich außerhalb von Gryffindor gelandet bin."

„Der Hogwarts-Express ist eine Erweiterung der Schule Junge", meinte der Hut mit leicht bitterem Unterton. „So wie ich. Und die Schule fand die Idee, dass du dir die Unfähigkeit, derer die um Magie herum erzogen worden waren, das Offensichtliche zu sehen, zu nutzen machst humorvoll. Als du angefangen hast dir vorzustellen, dieses Jahr ein Doppelleben zu führen, hat das Schloss einen Zauber auf deine Brille gelegt. Wenn du sie trägst, wirst du Harry Potter aus Gryffindor sein. Wenn nicht, dann bist du Clark Kent, der noch unsortierte Sechstklässler."

Harry musste lachen. „Das hört sich nach Spaß an. Ich habe auch deine Veränderung mitbekommen. Wann hast du das Abzeichen bekommen?"

„Das war mein Lohn dafür, dass ich die Auroren von Amelia Bones wie normale Schüler sortiere. Ich wurde offiziell dazu ernannt."

„Ehrenamtlich?", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich nicht!", schrie der Hut auf. „Ich habe den Job offiziell, wenigstens für das nächste Jahr. Ich werde mein Gehalt benutzen um mich diesen Sommer reparieren, säubern und stopfen zu lassen."

„Oh, dieses Jahr scheint immer bizarrer zu werden. Wo komm ich also hin?"

„Nun", meinte der Hut: „Es wäre zu verwirrend beide deiner Persönlichkeiten in Gryffindor zu haben…"

„Und schwer den Überblick zu bewahren, du hast recht", stimmte Harry zu.

„Und du hast dich zu sehr verändert, als dass ich dir Salazars Haus aufdrängen könnte."

„Aufdrängen?", wiederholte Harry fragend.

„Ja, du Störenfried. Glaube nicht einmal einen Moment, dass die Schule nicht weiß was du all die ganzen Jahre getrieben hast. Und ich denke es ist ganz klar, dass du Ravenclaw nicht genießen würdest."

„Dagegen kann ich nichts einwenden", gab er zu.

„Dann wird sich wohl Miss Bones daran gewöhnen müssen, dich in der Nähe zu haben…

HUFFLEPUFF!", rief der Hut schließlich laut aus.

-oooOOOooo-

„Clark Kent?", fragte Justin Finch-Fletchly mit gehobener Augenbraue. „Es ist nicht so, dass ich deine Genialität nicht zu schätzen wüsste, die du nutztest in das einzige wahre Haus von Hogwarts zu kommen, aber du nennst dich selbst 'Clark Kent'?"

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass niemand unserer geliebten Vollblutfreunde bemerkt hat, dass etwas vor sich geht?", fragte Harry, als Susan einen Arm um seine Taille schlang.

„Nun, alle außer Sue, jetzt wo du es sagst… Was geht vor?"

„Du wirst es schon noch merken", zog ihn Harry auf. „Siehst du, wer jetzt gerade sortiert wird?"

„Ist das… Moody?", fragte Justin, als er den Mann erkannte, der in ihrem vierten Jahr VgddK unterrichtet hatte.

„Yep." Harry grinste ihn an. „Versammle alle Muggelgeborenen und -Erzogenen aus Hufflepuff nach dem Festmahl heute Nacht und ich werde die Lage so gut ich kann erklären."

„OK", willigte Justin ein und zögerte kurz bevor er noch einmal fragte: „Clark Kent?"

„Es war ein Scherz, der von etwas Magischem viel zu ernst genommen wurde", lachte Harry, als Moody nach Ravenclaw kam.

-oooOOOooo-

Pansy Parkinson betrat ihren Schlafsaal, ihre Finger zogen an ihrem Schlips. Sie hatte vor der Reaktion der restlichen Schule auf Haus Slytherin Angst gehabt, jetzt wo der dunkle Lord tot war. Die Zeit im Zug und während des Willkommensfestmahls zeigte, dass sich nichts wirklich veränderte hatte. Es gab allgemeines Misstrauen gegenüber den Bewohnern von Salazars Haus, aber nicht mehr, als vor dem Fall des dunklen Lords.

Dass war irgendwie beruhigend.

Als sie die Krawatte von ihrem Nacken zog, merkte sie, dass ihre Zimmerkameraden sie anstarrten.

„Was?"

„Also", sagte Millie mit einem verschlagenen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Seit wann treibst du es schon mit Potter?"

„Was?"

„Jeder weiß bescheid, Pansy", lachte Tracey. „Wir haben nur noch nicht herausgefunden, wie ihr es so lange geheim halten konntet."

„Was?"

„Wie ist er?", fragte Daphne.

„Ist er so groß, wie die Weasleyschnepfe sagt?" Millie kicherte.

„Stimmt es, dass er dich gern von hinten nimmt während er an deinem Haar zieht?", fragte Tracey. Ihr Gesicht wurde rot.

„Von was zur Hölle redet ihr?"

Plötzlich war ein Knallen an der Tür zu hören. „Pansy?", schrie Draco von draußen herein. „Öffne die scheißverdammte Tür! Ich weiß alles über dich und Potter Pansy! Öffne die verfluchte Tür, jetzt sofort!"

„Verdammte Scheiße", schnaufte sie aus.

-oooOOOooo-

„OK", sagte Tracey Lincoln, aus dem siebten Jahr Hufflepuff. „Erklär das noch mal. Wieso können unsere vollblütigen Klassenkameraden nicht sehen, dass du Harry Potter bist."

„Den genauen Grund weiß ich nicht", lachte Harry: „Aber ich denke es hat etwas mit ihrem zynischen Lebensstil zu tun. Diejenigen unter uns, die von Muggeln erzogen worden sind, glauben normalerweise nicht einfach alles, was uns gesagt wird, oder was wir sehen, weil wir mit Beschränkungen des Möglichen aufgewachsen sind. Hingegen Menschen, die in der magischen Welt aufgezogen wurden, glauben so ziemlich alles, was man ihnen sagt, ohne es zu hinterfragen, wahrscheinlich, weil so ziemlich alles mit Magie möglich ist."

„Und sie akzeptieren Professor Moody und den Rest der maskierten Auroren als Schüler, weil…?", fragte sie nach.

„So ziemlich aus dem selben Grund." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Harry Potter trägt eine Brille. Jeder weiß das. Ich bekomme meine Augen repariert, brauche damit keine Brille mehr und niemand weiß wer ich bin. Bei Moody… Alastor Moody ist ein pensionierter Meisterauror. Er kleidet sich nicht wie ein Schulkind und jeder weiß, was Schulkinder ungefähr anziehen. Du siehst also einen großen Erstklässler und er könnte unter keinen Umständen Alastor Moody sein."

„Das ist ja behämmert", bemerkte Justin.

„Ja, ist es", gab ihm Harry recht. „Aber wenn ihr etwas wirklich Irres sehen wollt, seht euch das an." Er holte seine Brille aus einer Tasche und schob sie auf seine Nase. Die versammelten Hufflepuffs japsten nach Luft, als die Uniform sich von den Hufflepufffarben in die von Gryffindor umwandelte. „Ich habe das nicht gemacht", gab Harry zu. „Wenn man dem singenden Hut glauben schenken darf, hat das Schloss selbst den Zauber auf meine Brille gelegt, nachdem es mich im Zug darüber scherzen hörte."

„Unheimlich!", sinnierte Justin. „Du willst also, dass wir einfach mitspielen?"

„Wieso nicht?", fragte Harry und lachte ein weiteres Mal. „Voldemort ist weg, Umbridge ist weg, Fudge ist weg und das Ministerium hat zugegeben, dass wir die ganze Zeit die Wahrheit gesagt haben. Warum sollte ich nicht der ganzen Schule einen riesigen Streich spielen?"

„OK, wir sind dabei", sagte Lincoln, nachdem er im Raum umher gesehen hatte und alle Muggelgeborenen und -Erzogenen ihre stumme Zustimmung gegeben hatten. „Aber wenn Clark Kent mit Susan geht, was sagt sie dann über Harry Potters glühende Affäre mit Pansy Parkinson?"

„Was?", fragten Susan und Harry gleichzeitig, schockiert über die Andeutung.

„Komm schon Harry", sagte Justin mit schüttelndem Kopf. „Jeder weiß bescheid."

-oooOOOooo-

Hermine suchte durch das achte Buch der Reihe und verfluchte nicht zum ersten Mal die Ignoranz der Zaubererwelt gegenüber der Existenz von Registern. Es musste einen Grund geben, warum Harry mit dieser Albernheit davonkam.

Es war nun schon eine Woche Schule und kein Lehrer hatte auch nur mit den Augen geblinzelt, wenn Clark Kent sich in Harry Potter verwandelte, indem er seine Brille aufsetzte und wieder zurück, wenn es ihn gerade freute. Sie hatte jedes einzelne Buch durchgeblättert, das sich mit der Macht der Anspielung und des Erkennens dieser unter magischem Volk beschäftigte, doch keines der Bücher brachte ihr mehr Einblick, also tauchte sie tiefer in das Bisschen ein, das es in der Hogwartsbibliothek über das Thema Psychologie in der magischen Welt gab.

Bisher ohne Ergebnis. Trotzdem. Bei ihren Recherchen war sie noch nie leer ausgegangen.

„Hast du kurz Zeit, Granger?"

Hermine sah geschockt auf. Pansy Parkinson hatte sie nicht mehr so freundlich angeredet, seit sie sich im Zug im Jahre '91 getroffen hatten. Und das war bevor die Slytherin von ihrer Abstammung erfahren hatte.

„Wie kann ich dir helfen, Parkinson?", fragte sie und griff lautlos unter dem Tisch nach ihrem Zauberstab. Der dunkle Lord war zwar fort, aber sie wusste das Slytherins wie Pansy sie noch immer als etwas Minderwertigeres als menschlich sahen.

„Ich suche nach Potter; weißt du wo er ist?"

„Ich sah ihn früher am Abend mit Susan Bones", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

„Nein." Pansy seufzte. „Ich sah sie eben erst. Sie ist mit diesem Kent-Jungen unterwegs."

Hermine kämpfte gegen das Lächeln an, das versuchte sich auf ihr Gesicht zu stehlen. Trotz ihrer Liebe zu den Regeln, sie fand die Idee, dass Leute Harry, wenn er keine Brille trug, anschauen konnten, ihn aber nicht erkannten zum schreien komisch.

„Du bist Potters beste Freundin, oder?", versuchte Pansy einen anderen Weg.

„Ich glaube schon", antwortete Hermine. „Warum?"

„Jeder sagt mir, dass wir eine Affäre hatten. Potter und ich", sie zögerte kurz, sprach dann aber weiter: „Eine wilde und leidenschaftliche Affäre, aber ich… ich kann mich an nichts erinnern. Glaubst du er hat es mir aus dem Gedächtnis gelöscht? Würde er so etwas tun?"

Jedes Mal, wenn Hermine glaubte sie könnte damit umgehen wie schnell sich Gerüchte in Hogwarts verbreiteten und, für eine halbwegs logisch denkende Person, vollkommen übertrieben wurden, passierte so etwas. Sie fragte sich wie wohl Susans Kommentar über Harrys Aufenthaltsort, den sie verwendete um Ginny aufzuziehen, so schnell in so kurzer Zeit mutiert war. „Harry Potter würde so etwas nie tun", sagte Hermine in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zuließ. „Harry ist viel zu ehrenhaft, als dass er so etwas jemanden antun würde, der ihm was bedeutet. Und er hätte nur dann mit dir geschlafen, wenn du ihm etwas bedeutest. Außerdem kennt Harry den Zauberspruch 'Obliviate' nicht."

„Nicht?", fragte Pansy überrascht. „Aber, er hat gegen den dunklen Lord…"

„Harry ist extrem talentiert in defensiver und offensiver Magie", erklärte Hermine. „Er würde so ziemlich jedes Besenrennen gewinnen und er ist sehr sehr gut in Verwandlung. Aber alles, was in einem Kampf unbrauchbar ist, wie das Löschen von Gedächtnissen, nun ja, das war ihm seine Zeit nicht wert."

„Warum kann ich mich dann nicht daran erinnern?", fragte Pansy traurig.

_Weil es nie passiert ist du dämliche Nutte,_ dachte Hermine. Sie schwieg kurz um eine passende Antwort zu finden, als ihr eine Idee kam: „Naja, es könnte eine Erklärung dafür geben…"

„Es gibt eine?" Der flehende Unterton war eindeutig aus ihrer Stimme herauszuhören. Hermine entschied sich sie aus dem Schwitzkasten zu entlassen.

„In der medizinischen Muggelliteratur gibt es Beispiele von Fällen, die 'Carnalis Memoria damnum' genannt werden, wobei extreme Wollust Gedächtnisverlust hervorrufen kann", legte das braunhaarige Mädchen ihr nahe.

„Extreme Wollust?"

„Extrem intensive Wollust." Die Gryffindor nickte. „Das ist der Grund warum es so selten vorkommt. Es ist ungewöhnlich für eine Frau so befriedigt zu sein, dass sie riskiert die Erinnerung daran zu verlieren." _Sie kauft es mir ab!_, freute sich Hermine innerlich. _Wie naiv kann man sein?_

„Aber…" Pansy schien verwirrt zu sein. „Das würde erklären, warum ich mich nicht daran erinnere. Aber sollten dann nicht Löcher in meinem Gedächtnis sein?"

„Nicht unbedingt", antwortete Hermine. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren. „Das menschliche Gehirn ist anpassungsfähig. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich dass es die Leere mit Alltäglichem füllt. Ich denke, dass es möglich ist, dass, wenn deine Wollust mit Harry dich überwältigt, dein Unterbewusstsein einfach die durch das Vergessen entstandenen Zwischenräume mit etwas füllt, was an einem ganz normalen Tag passieren würde."

Pansy blinzelte und begann dann zu nicken. „Das macht Sinn. Danke Granger. Wenn du Potter… Wenn du Harry siehst, bitte ihn mich zu finden. Wir müssen besprechen wie es zwischen uns weitergehen soll."

Hermine sah dem Mädchen aus Slytherin zu, wie sie aus ihrem Sessel aufstand und die Bibliothek verließ. Sie seufzte und schüttelte ihren Kopf und fügte dieses Symptom zu ihrer Liste für Recherchen und Studien hinzu. Wenn alle Zauberer wie Pansy waren, würde die magische Welt in weniger als einem Jahrzehnt Hermine Granger gehören. Sie vermerkte sich, Harry vor dem liebeskranken Mädchen zu warnen, von dem er, für ihre nächste Runde überwältigendem Sex, gejagt werden würde.

Moment mal.

Hermine lächelte, als sich eine wahrlich böse Idee in ihrem Kopf formte. Das würde die Rechnung sein für jedes Mal in dem sie von Pansy 'Schlammblut' genannt worden war, für jeden 'Witz' der Hermines Geschlecht infrage stellte. Ihr Aussehen, ihre Kleidung, ihre Eltern…

Ja. Hermine würde dafür sorgen, dass Pansys 'Affäre' mit Harry weitergehen würde. Tragischerweise würde sie jedes Rendezvous vergessen und müsste daran von jemandem erinnert werden. Sie durchdachte noch einmal alle Muggelgeborenen in ihrem Umkreis… Wer würde sonst noch daran interessiert sein es Pansy Parkinson heimzuzahlen?

-oooOOOooo-

„Albus, ich sage dir, irgendetwas geht vor und Potter trägt die Schuld daran!"

Albus seufzte. Es schien als würde es vier universale Konstanten in Hogwarts geben. Der Zug fuhr immer am Sonntag dem ersten September, das Lied des singenden Hutes war immer kryptisch, und seit 1991 würde der VgddK Professor jedes Jahr versuchen Harry Potter umzubringen oder ihm anderweitig Schaden zuzufügen. Und Severus Snape würde Potter immer für alles beschuldigen… Die ersten drei Konstanten inkludiert.

„Was ist es, das dich so beunruhigt, Severus?"

„Etwas hat meine Slytherins aufgewühlt", antwortete der Tränkemeister.

„Eine nicht zu unterschätzende Anzahl hat einen oder beide Elternteile in der Nacht verloren, in der Potter Du-weißt-schon-wen besiegt hat", wies ihn Minerva hin.

„Und noch mehr haben Eltern oder Geschwister in Askaban. Das ist aber nicht nur in deinem sondern auch in meinem und Minervas Haus", meinte Filius. „Was macht die Unruhe deiner Slytherins so speziell?"

Snape schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sie verstanden es nicht. Sie verstanden es nie. „Der Verlust ihrer Eltern ist das wenigste Problem. Mein Haus sieht das eher als Möglichkeit eigenständig zu werden und ihre Unbeliebtheit abzuschwächen. Während Draco Malfoy wirklich den Tod seines Vaters durch Potters Hand betrauert hat, hat er nie gezögert die Macht und den Reichtum, den seine Erhebung zum Oberhaupt des Hauses Malfoy ihm einbrachte, entgegenzunehmen."

„Wo liegt dann das Problem?", fragte Pomona mit einem Seufzer.

Der Mund des mürrischen Mannes formte sich in eine dünne und feste Linie. „Potter und Pansy Parkinson sind inmitten einer sengend heißen Affäre."

Albus blickte bei dieser Nachricht auf, während Minerva zu stottern begann: „P-Potter und Parkinson?"

„Glaube mir Minerva, ich weiß", sagte Snape. „Ich habe versucht sie im Akt zu erwischen, damit ich sie abschrecken und ihre Beziehung zum Einsturz bringen kann, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft. Ich habe ihn nicht einmal dabei erwischt, sie im Klassenraum anzuschauen, obwohl sie die meiste Zeit damit verbringt ihm schöne Augen zu machen.

„Nun", meinte Albus leise: „Ich finde die Idee einer Romanze zwischen zwei so berühmten Schülern, aus Häusern, mit jahrzehntelangem Konkurrenzkampf irgendwie erfrischend."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt!", bestand Severus.

„Worin liegt dann der Punkt?", fragte Pomona.

„Das ist einfach…", donnerte Snape: „Ich weiß nicht. Etwas geht vor und Potter ist daran beteiligt. Granger ist eindeutig zu selbstzufrieden, und dieser Kent-Junge, da ist etwas an ihm, das mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns bringt. Und dann bekamen wir noch einen Haufen Erstklässler, die einfach zu viel wissen…"

„Mr. Kent ist einer der meinen", sagte Pomona Sprout gefährlich. „Wir haben schon früher darüber gesprochen, dass du keinen Schüler aus meinem Haus misshandelst Severus. Muss ich dich daran erinnern, warum es ein Fehler wäre es zu tun?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber denk doch einmal nach! Der Junge kommt an, scheinbar ohne früheres Training, und trotzdem ist er ein guter Schüler, als ob er schon immer unsere Klassen besucht hätte."

„Ich habe Mr. Kents Fortschritte in allen Klassen beobachtet, deine inkludiert, Severus. Er schneidet insgesamt gut ab", sagte Pomona mit leiser und doch intensiver Stimme.

„Das ist genau mein Punkt!", entgegnete Snape. „Er kam am 1. September in die Schule ohne jegliche staatlich aufgezeichnete Ausbildung und doch ist er in den besseren zwanzig Prozent seines Jahrganges."

„Top 10 Prozent in Zaubertränke und gleichauf mit Potter in Verteidigung", fügte Sprout hinzu.

„Genau!", rief Snape aus. „Wie ist das überhaupt möglich? Er kommt aus dem Nichts daherspaziert und steht irgendwie unter dem Schutz von Amelia Bones, während er ihrer Nichte den Hof macht. Er kommt in meine UTZ-Klasse für Zaubertränke, als wäre er schon seit Jahren dort!"

„Lassen wir das Zwillingsübel Potter und Kent auf sich beruhen", unterbrach Filius. „Du hast Erstklässler erwähnt, die zu viel wissen?"

„Willst du mir sagen, dass du diese acht Erstklässler, eine weibliche sowie eine männliche Person pro Haus, die täglich miteinander kommunizieren und ihre Hauskameraden links liegen lassen, nicht bemerkt hast?", fragte Severus. „Jeder und jede dieser acht zeigen einen Wissensstand in Zaubertränke, der weit über das erste Jahr hinausgeht. Ich habe die anderen Erstklässler darüber reden gehört, dass diese Kinder ähnliche Leistungen in all den anderen Klassen zustande bringen."

„Sie sind mir aufgefallen", gab Filius zu. „Sie scheinen einen Bandenchef zu haben. Der junge Bannister Noody aus meinem Haus. Da ist etwas Bekanntes an ihm. Er erinnert mich an jemanden…"

„Aber du kannst nicht genau sagen an wen", Minerva nickte.

„Merlin sei dank." Pomona seufzte. „Ich dachte ich würde es mir einbilden."

„All das hat etwas mit Potter zu tun", stellte Snape fest. „Und vermutlich auch mit Kent."

-oooOOOooo-

„Da ist sie!", flüsterte Hermine.

Hannah Abbott nickte. Das würde lustig werden.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du damit einverstanden bist, Hannah?"

„Mit all dem, was mir die Schlampe über die Jahre hinweg angetan hat, habe ich überhaupt kein Problem damit mit ihr herumzuspielen." Die Hufflepuff kicherte. „Ich bin überrascht, dass du Harry dazu überreden konntest."

Hermine versteifte sich. Es Harry sagen… Das hatte sie vergessen.

-oooOOOooo-

„Der einzige Grund, warum ich dich nicht ausgeliefert habe, war aus Großzügigkeit, weil du auch Vertrauensschülerin bist, Parkinson. Lass dich nie wieder erwischen."

„Wovon redest du Abbott?", zischte die Slytherin

„Ach, genau. Du hast vergessen, dass ich dich erwischt habe, während du es mit Harry Potter getrieben hast."

„Was?", japste Pansy.

„Ich habe dich schon an Granger gemeldet. Falls sie dich also ausliefert, ist es nicht mein Problem."

„Du hast mich mit Harry zusammen gesehen?", fragte Pansy.

„Ich habe viel mehr gesehen, als ich je wollte", sprach Hannah weiter.

„Es ist wieder passiert?"

„Ach komm schon Parkinson. Ich habe dich drei Geschosse entfernt noch schreien gehört", sagte Hannah, während sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob sie alle Punkte angesprochen hatte, die ihr Hermine auftrug. „Willst du mir sagen, dass du so einen Orgasmus vergessen hast?"

Pansy sank gegen die Mauer zu Boden. Ihre einzigen Erinnerungen des gestrigen Abends, waren das Lernen für Zauberkunst und eine ereignislose Zwei-Stunden Patrouille, in der sie niemanden und nichts Ungewöhnliches sah.

„Danke dass du es mir erzählt hast, Abbot", sagte sie leise. „Ich muss gehen…"

„Wohin?", fragte Hannah.

„Ich muss Harry finden. Ich muss mit ihm reden."

-oooOOOooo-

„Pansy."

„Ja", bestätigte Hermine.

„Und ich."

„Ja." Sie nickte.

„Eine heiße Affäre. Zwischen mir und Pansy."

„Das ist das Gerücht", sagte sie.

„Ein Gerücht, das ich als erstes von den Hufflepuffs gehört habe. Und sie glaubt es?"

„Ja." Sie nickte wieder.

„Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn", protestierte Harry. „Wieso sollte sie ernsthaft glauben, dass sie und ich eine Affäre haben?"

„Ich glaube das ist sozusagen meine Schuld", meinte Susan zögerlich.

„Deine Schuld?", fragte er ungläubig. „Hast du dir meinen Körper ausgeborgt ohne es mir zu sagen?"

„Harry, hör auf." Susan lachte. „Ich sagte, dass es meine Schuld ist, weil ich Ginny Weasley im Zug erzählte, dass du und Pansy miteinander herumhängt, wie sie es früher mit Draco tat."

„Ja, das ist schon klar. Aber ich wusste, dass es eine Lüge war. Wieso weiß Pansy es nicht?", fragte Harry weiter.

„Der Teil ist meine Schuld", gab Hermine zu.

Harry war für einen kurzen Moment still und fuhr schließlich fort: „Was hast du getan?"

„Sie kam zu mir, weil sie dich suchte", sagte Hermine, ihre Augen waren voller Scham zu Boden gerichtet. „Sie wollte wissen, warum sie sich nicht an die Affäre erinnern konnte, von der jeder andere zu wissen schien und fragte mich, ob du ihr vielleicht das Gedächtnis gelöscht hast."

„Und was hast du ihr gesagt?"

„Dass du so etwas nie tun würdest natürlich", Hermine schnaubte verärgert. „Ehrlich Harry, dass du überhaupt nachfragst."

„Wirklich?", murmelte er abwertend. „Ich merke, dass trotz deinem Leugnen das Gerücht noch immer im Umlauf ist und du scheinst irgendwie peinlich berührt zu sein… Wieso könnte das sein Hermine?"

„Ich habe haufenweise Psychologiebücher durchsucht, um herauszufinden, warum du und Moody mit eurer erbärmlichen Tarnung davonkommt. Und ich habe ihr nahe gelegt, dass sie sozusagen, nun ja, dass sie vielleicht…"

„Spuck es aus Hermine. Was hast du dem armen Mädchen erzählt?"

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass der Grund dafür, dass sie sich nicht an eure Affäre erinnern kann, eventuell auf ein Muggelleiden, dass ich erfunden habe, zurückzuführen ist, in dem eine Frau, die extreme Wollust verspürt, die Erinnerung an das Ereignis verliert."

„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry, während er sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen bedeckte und sich fragte, was mit Pansy falsch war, so einen Schwachsinn zu glauben.

„Und dann habe ich es sozusagen noch verstärkt, indem ich sie von Leuten anschreien ließ, die euch vermeintlich im Akt erwischt haben", fuhr sie schnell fort. „Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass du und sie so überwältigenden Sex von solcher Intensität hattet, dass ihr Gehirn damit nicht umgehen konnte und ich glaube, sie verliebt sich in dich."

„Sex so intensiv, dass ich vielleicht mein Gedächtnis verliere?", sinnierte Susan. „Ist das worauf ich mich einstellen muss?"

„Ich freue mich darauf es auszuprobieren", grinste Harry. „Aber nicht mit Pansy."

„Harry!", begann Hermine.

„Also, wer weiß mehr über mein imaginäres Sexleben als ich?"

„Bis jetzt, Hannah, Colin, Katie und ich. Su Li wird sie in ca. fünfzehn Minuten darauf ansprechen."

„Verdammt noch mal, Hermine." Harry seufzte. „Pansy ist ein Miststück, aber das verdient nicht einmal sie."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, das ist der Grund, warum ich beschlossen habe euch beide darin einzuweihen, was mit ihr passiert", sagte Hermine. „Sie ist davon überzeugt, dass sie in dich verliebt ist und will es dir selbst sagen."

„Verdammte Scheiße", flüsterte Harry und starrte an die Decke. „Warum muss das Leben immer so kompliziert sein?"

-oooOOOooo-

Amelia schaute von ihrem Getränk auf, als Moody den privaten Raum, den sie im Eberkopf gemietet hatte, betrat.

„Du schaust übel aus, Alastor. Möchtest du was trinken?"

„Danke Mädchen", sagte der alte Auror, setzte sich in einen bereitstehenden Stuhl und griff nach dem angebotenen Glas.

Schon der Anblick der Erschöpfung auf dem Gesicht ihres langjährigen Freundes, brachte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Gibt es Probleme, Alastor?"

„Ich hatte vergessen, was es bedeutet sich mit Kindern zu befassen."

„Und ich dachte, du hast unterschätzt wie viele Leute du in deiner Gruppe brauchst." Amelia hob ihr Glas zum Prosit. „Also, irgendetwas zu berichten?"

„Nun ja, die Muggelgeborenen unter den Vertrauensschülern haben, wie erwartet, unsere Leute im Zug erkannt."

„Irgendwelche Theorien, wie sie das geschafft haben?", fragte Amelia nach.

„Nein. Und es sind auch nicht nur die Muggelgeborenen", murrte der alte Mann. „Dein Junge, Potter, kam nach dem Sortieren zu mir, legte seinen Arm um meine Schulter und fragte: 'Bannister Noody? Ernsthaft?' und brach dann in lachen aus. Potter ist ein Halbblut."

„Aber von Muggeln aufgezogen", wies sie in hin.

„Aye." Moody nickte. „Das stimmt. Apropos, deine Susan scheint mit ihm durch zu sein."

„Oh?", fragte Amelia, plötzlich sehr interessiert.

„Sie ist von einem neuen Jungen recht angetan, jemand namens Kent. Clark Kent. So wie ich es verstanden habe, haben sie sich schon am Bahnsteig getroffen, noch bevor sie den Zug bestiegen."

„Clark Kent, sagtest du?", fragte Amelia und machte sich eine mentale Notiz.

„Aye. Neuer Schüler, sechstes Jahr, wurde nach Hufflepuff sortiert, wobei…", Moddy stoppte kurz, als wäre ihm gerade etwas Aufgefallen. „Er scheint recht bekannt unter den Muggelgeborenen zu sein… Sogar bei den Erstklässlern, die alle seinen Namen recht lustig finden."

Amelia schaute von ihrem Notizblock auf. „Beschreibe ihn."

„Derzeitiges Alter: 16, schwarzes Haar, grüne Augen, er ist etwas kleiner als der Durchschnitt, ungefähr so groß wie Potter und auch vom Körperbau ähnlich."

„Hmm", murmelte Amelia und setzte die Hinweise zusammen. „Trägt er eine Brille?", fragte sie und richtete ihr Monokel.

„Nein, aber jetzt wo du es sagst, würde er welche tragen, sähe er genau wie… bei Merlin."

„Ja", nickte Amelia zustimmend. „Als er gegen Du-weißt-schon-wer gekämpft hatte, hat der Bastard seine Brille herbeigerufen. Im Nachhinein ging Potter zu einem Muggelheiler, der seine Augen repariert hat, sodass er keine Brille mehr braucht. Ich habe ihn auch nicht erkannt."

„Der kleine Mistkerl!", grollte Moody.

„Mich verwundert es aber, dass er eine neue Identität angenommen hat", meinte Amelia. „Ich denke darüber werden wir in den Weihnachtsferien reden müssen. Irgendetwas, weswegen ihr Undercover gegangen seit?"

„Nichts", gab Moody zu.

„Nichts?"

„Überhaupt nichts. Es gibt nicht wenig Schüler in Hogwarts, die Vorurteile gegenüber Muggelgeborenen und Halbblütern haben, aber es gibt keine ersichtlichen Personen, die sich an den Platz des schlangengesichtigen Bastards zu bugsieren versuchen würden. Selbst unter den Hauptverdächtigen scheint das Interesse eher darin zu liegen, ihre Machtposition innerhalb der Familie zu stärken, als die Welt zu unterwerfen."

„Den Malfoyjungen inkludiert?"

„Vor allem der Malfoyjunge. Von dem was Jensen in Slytherin gehört hat, hatte der Junge nicht erwartet das Haus zu übernehmen, bevor er Großvater geworden ist und jetzt kämpft er darum, seinen Platz nicht an eine Nebenlinie der Malfoys zu verlieren. Das und er versucht damit umzugehen, dass ihm Potter seine Freundin weggenommen hat."

„Was?", fragte Amelia, ihr süffisantes Grinsen urplötzlich aus dem Gesicht gewischt. „Wann hat Susan irgendetwas mit Malfoy zu tun gehabt?"

„Nie, soweit ich weiß." Moody schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte jegliche Gefühlsregung zu verstecken. Es war immer etwas Befriedigendes daran, seinen Boss zu überraschen. „Potter vögelt das Parkinsonmädchen. Jeder im Schloss weiß bescheid."

„Es scheint als würden Mr. Potter und ich nicht nur eine Diskussion über Weihnachten haben…", meinte Amelia, während sie in Erwägung zog dem jungen Mann den Unterschied zwischen Polizeigewalt und der zivilen Sorte zu demonstrieren. „Natürlich nur, falls ihn Susan bis dahin nicht umbringt."

-oooOOOooo-

„Harry, wir müssen reden", sagte Ron, als er sich in die Tür stellte um sie zu blockieren.

„Liebend gern Ron", meinte Harry: „Aber ich habe an Orten zu sein, Leute zu sehen und Sachen zu tun."

„Wir wissen über dich und Parkinson Bescheid, Harry", sagte Neville, von seinem Bett aus. „Sie ist nicht die Richtige für dich. Die ganze Beziehung ist einfach falsch."

„Vollkommen richtig", stimmte Seamus zu. „Ich meine, ja, sie ist heiß geworden, seit sie aufgewachsen ist, aber trotzdem…"

„Sie ist verdammt noch mal eine Slytherin", zischte Ron und blockierte weiterhin die Tür.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Harry, bevor er sich an die einzige Person im Raum wandte, die sich noch nicht geäußert hatte. „Wie sieht es mit dir aus Dean? Teilst du auch diese eher kranke Interesse an meinem Sexleben?"

„Nope", sagte der Londoner ohne sich die Mühe zu machen von seinem Buch aufzusehen. „Wenn du vögelst ist zwischen dir und ihr. Hoffentlich ihr. Ich meine, ich habe nichts gegen Jungs mit anderen Jungs, ich habe mir immer vorgestellte, dass das einer weniger ist, gegen den ich antreten muss, um die heißeste Tussi zu bekommen, aber die Gerüchte sagen Pansy und nicht Draco. Was wirklich krank wäre, nicht weil der Blutextremist eine Schwuchtel ist, was er wahrscheinlich wirklich ist."

„Was?", fragte Neville der eindeutig durch Deans Äußerung verwirrt wurde.

„Kurz", seufzte Dean: „Es ist mir egal wen Harry fickt."

„Danke Dean. Wenigstens einer", meinte Harry. „OK. Ihr drei mögt nicht, was ihr über mich und Pansy gehört habt?"

„Nein, tun wir nicht", äußerte sich Seamus. „Und einmal Deans Gleichgültigkeit beiseite, die Slytherinfotze füttert dir wahrscheinlich Tränke."

„Tränke? Wirklich?", Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich war in genau denselben Zaubertränkestunden wie ihr. Zeige ich irgendwelche Hinweise auf Kontroll- oder Liebestränke? Bin ich die ganze Zeit auf eine Sache fixiert? Bin ich unsagbar wütend geworden, als ihr meine Liebe in Frage gestellt habt? Habt ihr irgendwelche Probleme bei mir bemerkt, wenn ich nicht in der Nähe meiner einen großen Liebe bin?"

„Ahm, nein", gab Ron zu.

„OK. Tränke sind abgehackt, als Grund meiner mysteriösen Beziehung zu Pansy. Also bleibt nur noch euer persönliches Empfinden gegenüber ihr."

„Naja", sagte Neville leise. „Sie ist keine besonders nette Person."

„Keine besonders nette Person?", sprudelte Seamus hervor.

„Sie ist eine Schlampe!", schrie Ron.

„OK." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke, dass ihr sie nicht mögt ist Grund genug dafür, dass ich mit ihr Schluss mache."

„In Ordnung", rief Seamus fröhlich aus.

„Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass er es von unserer Position aus sehen würde", meinte Ron bestimmt.

Dean schüttelte nur enttäuscht seinen Kopf.

„Natürlich bedeutet das, dass ich auch das Recht habe mein Veto gegen eure Freundinnen einzulegen, oder?"

„Was?", fragte Ron.

„"Ron, du gehst seit einer Weile mit Lavender… Du wirst mit ihr Schluss machen müssen. Ich denke du hast etwas Besseres verdient… Sie ist ziemlich schal, findest du nicht?"

„Was?", wiederholte Ron.

„Ja, sie ist nicht gut für dich, also musst du es beenden. Und Seamus, du gehst doch mit Parvati, aber einmal im ernst Kumpel. Sie gab es schon nach eurem ersten Date auf. Ich weiß, dass sie es tat. Du hast es uns allen erzählt, als wir versucht haben zu schlafen. Viel zu nuttenhaft. Sie muss wohl auch gehen."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe, Harry!", protestierte Seamus lautstark.

„Es ist durch und durch dasselbe, Seamus. Hey, Neville. Gehst du mit jemanden?"

„Nein", sagte Neville mit hängendem Kopf.

„Nun, wenn du mit jemandem etwas anfangen willst, sag mir Bescheid. Ich werde dann entscheiden, ob sie gut genug für dich ist, Deal?" Harry drehte sich zu Dean. „Dean, da du so selbstsüchtig entschieden hast, meine Freundinnen meine Sache zu sein lassen, ist es mir egal, mit wem du gehst. Lavender und Parvati werden bald frei sein. Vielleicht schaffst du es einen Dreier abzuziehen."

„Gute Idee", sagte der Muggelgeborene mit einem weiten Grinsen.

„Ich denke, das einzige was wir drei jetzt noch machen müssen, ist unsere Freundinnen fallen zu lassen."

Ron bekam einen verbissenen Blick ins Gesicht, während Seamus zu stottern begann.

„Dann verstehen wir uns also, oder?", fragte Harry, als er sich an Ron vorbeidrückte, um zur Tür zu kommen. „Ihr Trottel bekommt kein Stimmrecht für meine Beziehungen, solange ich keines für eure bekomme."

-oooOOOooo-

Pansy schloss die Vorhänge rundum ihr Bett und wirkte ein paar Privatsphärezauber darauf, die sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt hatte.

Ihre Zimmergenossen waren unbarmherzig mit ihren Fragen und Sticheleien über ihre Beziehung mit Potter. Mit Harry, verbesserte sie sich. Draco war durch das Wissen, was sie alles mit… Harry machte, durchgehend wütend und eifersüchtig auf sie. Selbst die missbilligenden Blicke der Lehrer gingen ihr langsam nahe.

Aber am Schlimmsten war, dass sie sich langsam an ihre Treffen zu erinnern begann. Letzte Nacht hatte sie in einem Traum durchlebt, wie sie Harry in der Winkelgasse begegnet war. Es war an dem Tag nachdem Potter den dunklen Lord besiegt und er ihren Onkel getötet hatte. Und sie hatte ihn angeschrieen und mit beiden Händen auf ihn eingeschlagen.

Potter… Harry hatte sie am Handgelenk gepackt und sie in eine abgelegene Gasse gezogen, während sie weiterhin auf ihn eintrat und ihn sogar biss. Während sie versuchte, sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien, hatte er sie einfach nur festgehalten und hatte dieses verdammte Lächeln im Gesicht.

Dann küsste er sie. Sie erinnerte sich an den Schock… und an den Genuss. Dort in dieser Gasse, nur wenige Meter von dem Gewimmel der Winkelgasse entfernt, an dem Tag, nachdem Voldemort gefallen war, hatten sie das erste Mal gemeinsam Liebe gemacht.

Und sie hatte die komplette Erinnerung daran verloren. Plötzlich war alles so klar, dass sie mitten im Orgasmus ruhelos wurde. Und jetzt konnte sie sich wieder an alles erinnern, wenn sie sich nur darauf konzentrierte. Dieses erste Mal wurde nur wenige Tage später wiederholt. Dieses Mal bei ihr zuhause. Und dann wieder, und wieder und im Zug und während ihrer Patrouillen als Vertrauensschüler.

Sie schwankte, wenn es um die Entscheidung ging, ob sie nicht mit Harry über ihre Affäre sprechen sollte, hin und her, doch sie hatte panische Angst davor, dass er sie zurückweisen würde, sobald er erfuhr, dass sie sich nicht an ihre Treffen und den Sex erinnern konnte,. Nein. Sie hatte sich entschieden, zu behalten und zu schätzen, was sie gemeinsam hatten, auch wenn jedes Mal mehrere Tage vergingen bevor sie sich daran erinnern konnte.

Dann, während des Abendessens, war Draco auf sie zugegangen und hatte seinen Zorn über das was sie mit Potter machte zum Ausdruck gebracht. Aber er hatte ihr Glück gewünscht. Mit Tränen in den Augen, hatte er ihr versprochen… nein, darauf bestanden, dass wenn sie von Potter genug hatte, er auf sie warten würde.

Von Harry genug haben? Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das je passieren sollte. Nicht wenn die Erinnerung an seine Berührungen sie so anregte. Nicht wenn sie durch Träume seiner Küsse sich selbst vergaß. Was sie mit Draco geteilt hatte warherrlich gewesen, doch mit Harry war es… magisch.

Sie musste Potter… Harry finden. Sie musste ihn sehen… es ihm sagen…

-oooOOOooo-

„Armer Harry", kicherte Susan.

„Schau", jammerte Harry, natürlich in einer männlichen Art, und setzte sich auf. „Es ist mir ziemlich egal, dass sie etwas gegen meine Beziehung mit Pansy haben, aber sie haben geglaubt, sie könnten von mir verlangen es zu beenden, ohne auch nur mit mir darüber zu reden."

„Du hast keine Beziehung mit Pansy", stellte Susan fest, als sie nach ihm griff um ihn wieder zu sich herunterzuziehen, sodass er wie zuvor neben ihr auf dem Sofa lag. „Und falls du nicht ernsthaft herausfinden willst, was ich alles von Tante Amelias Auroren gelernt habe, wirst du nie eine mit ihr haben."

„Sue." Harry seufzte. „Es geht um die Tatsache, dass sie geglaubt haben, sie könnten mir sagen, mit wem ich mich treffen darf. Außerdem würde ich die Auroren deiner Tante mit links fertig machen. Ich habe den Typen erledigt, der sie erledigt hat."

„Du bist sooo süß, wenn du einen auf Macho machst", neckte sie ihn und strich durch seine Haare. „Und wir wissen beide, dass du Du-weißt-schon-wen nicht getötet hast. Du hast ein Haus auf ihn einstürzen lassen. Nicht gerade dasselbe."

„Es ist das Endergebnis das zählt", schniefte Harry. Und das mit dem Gebäude, war nur der erste Schritt meines gefinkelten Planes. Vergiss nicht, dass ich das Leben aus ihm gequetscht habe, mit bloßen… ahm, Knie."

„Oh, Harry!", gurrte Susan und rollte sich auf ihn. „Es macht mich so heiß, wenn du vorgibst, du wärst ein echter Mann."

-oooOOOooo-

„Wir verschwenden unsere Zeit, Boss", sagte Belinda Cooper und kratzte sich an der Narbe die ihr Gesicht verzierte. Ein Andenken an Voldemorts ersten Aufstieg. „Diese Kinder sind nicht daran interessiert einen Krieg zu beginnen. Diejenigen, die alt genug sind um eine Bedrohung darzustellen, sind nur daran interessiert flachgelegt zu werden."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel von den anderen Auroren hallte durch den Raum.

„Das habe ich schon an die Chefin berichtet. Sie sagte, dass wir mindestens bis Weihnachten hier sind."

„Ich habe es satt, jeden Abend mein Haar geflochten zu bekommen", beschwerte sich Cooper. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern so etwas im ersten Jahr gemacht zu haben."

Gelächter ging durch die Gruppe.

-oooOOOooo-

„Hallo Harry", sagte Pansy.

Harry ließ seine Robe zurück nach unten fallen, sodass sie ordentlich hingen und verfluchte sich dafür, dass er vergessen hatte seine Brille abzunehmen, bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Pansy mochte zwar nicht in der Lage sein einen Menschen mit 'Accio' zu sich zu holen, doch sie war dazu fähig jemandes Roben herbeizurufen.

„Hallo, Pansy. Hätte es zu viele Umstände gemacht die Tür zu öffnen und mich hereinzubitten?"

„Mir kommt es vor, als würdest du mich vermeiden", sagte sie und presste ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Es ist schon eine Woche her, seit wir das letzte Mal zusammen waren."

Eigentlich waren sie sich noch nie zuvor so nahe gewesen, wie sie gerade waren, doch Harry machte sie nicht darauf aufmerksam. „Ich habe dich nicht vermieden, Pansy."

„Ich träume von dir Harry. Von dem was du mit mir tust. Von dem, was ich will, dass du mit mir tust", flüsterte sie, ihre Lippen waren nahe an seinem rechten Ohr.

„Pansy…"

„Was wir gemeinsam hatten Harry. Was du mit mir gemacht hast", flüsterte sie noch einmal.

„Hör mir zu, es ist…"

„Du hast mich zu Höhepunkten getrieben, die ich mir nie hätte vorstellen können. Deine Berührungen haben mich fast um den Verstand gebracht. Wörtlich. Ich beginne erst jetzt mich daran zu erinnern, was du alles mit mir getan hast."

„Pansy…"

Die Slytherin legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen. „Shh. Unterbrich mich nicht Harry. Ich kann mich schon jetzt fast nicht zurückhalten, dir die Kleidung vom Leibe zu reißen. Was wir gemeinsam haben, ist so speziell, so magisch. Doch ich fürchte unsere Leidenschaft füreinander ist so groß, dass ich sie nicht mehr sehr viel länger überleben würde. Durch jede Berührung von dir, verliere ich ein kleines Stück von mir selbst."

Sie löste ihren Finger von seinem Mund und lehnte sich nach vorne, um ihn zu küssen.

„Ich muss gehen Harry. Wir können nicht zusammen sein. Ich kann es nicht riskieren. Ich liebe dich, aber ich muss es beenden. Ich werde niemals unsere gemeinsame Zeit vergessen. Niemals."

Er blickte ihr nach, als sie ging und starrte mehrere Momente an die Tür, bevor er sich die Frage stellte, die aus ihm herauszubrechen drohte.

„Was zum Teufel, war das denn?"

-oooOOOooo-

Harry fand Susan und Hermine gemeinsam in der Bibliothek lernen. Mit seiner Brille in der Tasche, setzte er sich gegenüber den beiden wichtigsten Frauen seines Lebens.

„Du bist spät", bemerkte Hermine ohne aufzusehen.

Susan sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie beugte ihren Kopf leicht zur linken Schulter und fragte: „Was ist los, Harry?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube Pansy hat mit mir Schluss gemacht", sagte Harry.

Das weckte die Aufmerksamkeit Hermines. „Du bist dir nicht sicher?"

„Sie zog mich in einen Raum und begann einfach zu reden. Sie meinte, dass sie sich an unser tolles Sexleben erinnern könnte, womit sie schon eine Stufe höher ist als ich", erklärte er. „Sie sagte, dass ich zu viel für sie wäre, und dass sie Angst davor hatte den Verstand zu verlieren. Und dann hat sie mich geküsst und ging, nachdem sie noch sagte, dass wir nie wieder zusammen sein würden."

„Sie hat dich geküsst?", fragte Susan laut genug um die Aufmerksamkeit, und damit einen bösen Blick, von Madam Pince auf sich zu ziehen.

„Beachte, dass ich sagte SIE küsste MICH", meinte Harry. „Ich habe niemanden geküsst. Ich bin derjenige, der aus einer nicht existierenden Beziehung, die ihr zwei geschaffen habt, fallen gelassen wurde"

Susan wurde rot und Hermines Augen zogen sich zu schlitzen zusammen. „Sie glaubt, dass sie sich an euer Sexleben erinnern kann?"

„Es muss wohl die Kehrseite, von der Macht der Anspielung sein, die du recherchiert hast. Jeder sagte ihr, dass wir es getan haben und sie begann es, durch deine 'Amnesie durch Sex' -Geschichte, zu glauben. Und jetzt glaubt sie, sie würde beginnen sich daran zu erinnern."

„Wow", murmelte Susan.

„Ja, ich bin scheinbar ziemlich gut drauf." Harry grinste.

„Es gibt so viel, was mit dieser Information gemacht werden kann", rief Hermine begeistert aus.

„Was auch immer", sagte Harry nur mit schüttelndem Kopf. „Hermine, bei deinem nächsten Versuch die magische Welt zu übernehmen, lass mich bitte aus dem Spiel, OK?"

-oooOOOooo-

Harry starrte an die Spitze von Amelias Zauberstab, die durch die nur knapp zurückgehaltene Kraft zu leuchten begonnen hatte.

„Ahm, Sue, du hast deiner Tante schon erzählt, dass die ganze Sache mit Pansy, deine und Hermines Schuld war, und dass ich überhaupt nichts damit zu tun hatte, oder?", fragte er flehend.

„Beruhige dich Tantchen", sagte Susan. „Harry hat wirklich nichts getan."

Amelia blinzelte kurz und senkte dann ihren Stab. „Wie war seine Affäre mit dem Parkinson-Mädchen deine Schuld?"

„Ich habe das Gerücht über sie und ihn in die Welt gesetzt." Susan seufzte. Doch nachdem sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihrer Tante sah erzählte sie weiter. „Es war eigentlich nur ein Scherz gewesen um ein Fangirl des Jungen-der-lebte abzulenken. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass es jemand glauben würde. Am allerwenigsten Pansy selbst."

Amelia setzte sich nieder. Die Verwirrtheit stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Du hast eine Geschichte, über eine Affäre zwischen Harry und diesem Mädchen, erfunden, und sie hat es geglaubt?"

„Ich habe den Großteil meiner Zeit als 'Clark' verbracht. Harry wurde also, außerhalb der Klassen, nicht sehr viel gesehen", erklärte er. „Zusammen mit dem Gerücht, begannen sich die Leute meine Abwesenheit damit zu erklären. Pansy wurde von allen Seiten über unsere Rendezvous ausgefragt und sie ging zu Hermine Granger, um herauszufinden, ob es möglich wäre, dass ich mit ihrem Gedächtnis herumgefummelt habe."

„Hermine hat eine Vergangenheit mit Pansy", fuhr Susan fort. „Einige nicht besonders nette Aussagen wurden über die Jahre gemacht. Hermine sah eine Möglichkeit es Pansy heimzuzahlen. Sie versicherte Pansy, dass Harry nie jemandem Erinnerungen löschen würde, aber, dass es eventuell einen medizinischen Grund dafür gab, dass sie sich nicht an die Affäre mit Harry erinnern konnte."

„Ein medizinischer Grund?"

„Ja." Harry nickte. „Hermine erfand irgendeine medizinische Sache der Muggel, in der eine Frau die Erinnerung eines Ereignisses verlieren könnte, wenn sie extrem intensiver Wollust ausgesetzt ist. Sie hat es geschafft Pansy zu überzeugen, dass es das war, was passierte."

„Also war die Affäre…", begann Amelia.

„Nur in Pansys Einbildung existent, ja", setzte Susan den Satz ihrer Tante fort und bestätigte sie somit.

„Du hattest also nie Sex mit dem Parkinson-Mädchen?"

„Nicht das kleinste bisschen." Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Und auch mit niemandem anderen."

Amelia drehte sich zu ihrer Nichte, während sie das letzte bisschen von Harrys Satz verdaute. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass Susan nach seiner Emanzipation mit ihm geschlafen hatte.

Zufrieden lächelte Amelia. „Willkommen zuhause, Harry. Und frohe Weihnachten."

-oooOOOooo-

Die große Halle war voll von Gesprächen, dass Pansy Parkinson ihre Affäre mit Harry Potter, kurz vor den Weihnachtsferien, beendet hatte. Mehr als ein Mädchen hatte im Zug nach dem schwer zu fassenden Jungen-der-lebte gesucht um ihm ihr Mitleid über seinen Verlust auszudrücken.

Niemand hatte ihn gefunden und Harry Potters Abwesenheit vom Gryffindortisch, fiel stark auf.

Vor dem Beginn des Abendessens bat Professor McGonnagal um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler und der Schulleiter erhob sich und begann zu sprechen.

„Ich wurde gerade eben darüber informiert, dass Harry Potter sich von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, abgemeldet hat. Während ich normalerweise nicht öffentlich verkünde, wenn ein Schüler die Schule verlässt, habe ich empfunden, dass, über die Jahre in denen Mr. Potter Hogwarts besucht hat, er genug Eindruck bei den Lehrern, seinen Freunden und auch… Verehrern, machte, dass er von jenen vermisst werden wird." Der alte Mann wartete kurz, während die Neuigkeit in die versammelte Schülerschaft einsank.

„Ich hoffe, dass auch ihr Mr. Potter alles Gute in seinen zukünftigen Bestrebungen wünscht", sprach Dumbledore weiter und hob seinen Kelch. „Auf Harry Potter!"

„Auf Harry Potter!", wiederholten die versammelten Schüler und Lehrer. Manche enthusiastischer als andere.

-oooOOOooo-

Am Slytherintisch war Draco Malfoy mehr als verzückt. „Jetzt verstehe ich was du getan hast Pansy!", sagte er begeistert. „Das war brillant! Was die Armee des dunklen Lords nicht schaffte, was die Intrigen meines Vaters nicht schafften, was meine Verschwörungen nicht schafften, hast du geschafft, indem du den Idioten in dich verlieben ließest, und ihm dann seine Hoffnung zerstückelt hast.

So Slytherin", meinte er weiter. „Ich glaube du könntest die größte Slytherin von uns allen sein."

So überdreht wie er durch die gute Nachricht geworden war, bemerkte Draco nicht die Tränen in Pansys Augen.

-oooOOOooo-

„Hat er dir irgendetwas gesagt, Herms?", fragte Ron.

„Nein Ron, hat er nicht", antwortete sie. „Und wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du mir keine Spitznamen geben sollst?"

„Die Schule verlassen?", fragte Neville kopfschüttelnd. „Scheint nicht besonders schlau. Ich hoffe, dass Harry etwas geplant hat."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß was er tut", sagte Hermine leise. „Harry ist nicht der Typ, der einfach seine Zukunft aus dem Fenster wirft."

Niemand am Gryffindortisch bemerkte ihr Nicken in Richtung der Hufflepuffs.

-oooOOOooo-

„Du bist absolut schamlos", bemerkte Justin.

„Wer, ich?", fragte Clark Kent mit einer Unschuldsmiene.

„Ja, du!" Der muggelgeborene Zauberer grinste ihn an. „Und du sprichst davon, dich im direkten Blickfeld der anderen zu verstecken."

„Was ist falsch damit, ein paar Jahre in Ruhe leben zu wollen, ohne der Erwartung sich um die Probleme der Welt kümmern zu müssen?", fragte Clark.

„Natürlich nichts", sagte Susan. Sie hatte sich an ihren Freund gelehnt, während sie auf das Ende der Ankündigungen und der allgemeinen Kalberei der Lehrer warteten. „Draco scheint wirklich zerstört über den Verlust Harrys zu sein…"

„War wahrscheinlich auf Pansy eifersüchtig", meinte Justin.

„Wäh", stieß Harry mit einem Ausdruck des Ekels im Gesicht hervor. „Weißt du, sobald die Alten dort vorne mit ihrem Gejammer fertig sind, gibt es etwas zu essen. Und selbst eine imaginäre Affäre mit Draco, würde bei mir den Brechreiz auslösen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen Clark", tröstete ihn Susan und strich mit ihren Fingern durch sein unordentliches Haar. „Ich werde dich von diesem scheußlichenMalfoy-Jungen beschützen. Ich bin egoistisch. Ich teile nicht."


End file.
